


Tamlin and Ilante in the mud

by Ourbooksuniverse



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Other, falling down the mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 07:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13654530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ourbooksuniverse/pseuds/Ourbooksuniverse
Summary: Tamlin and Ilante fall down the stairs and into some mud.That's it.





	Tamlin and Ilante in the mud

Rhysand was having trouble concentrating on the conversation he was having with Mor. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in Kier’s latest failed scheme, and how Mor had broken his nose in punishment. It was just that he was so tired, he hadn’t slept well last night, the nightmares had been worse for some reason.  

He sighted and tried to focus on Mor. He was failing miserably, especially when he felt Feyre’s amusement down the bond. Followed by a flash of Feyre’s thoughts. He could see what she was seeing just as clearly as if he was there.  And what he saw made him laugh out loud. Mor lifted her brow in confusion “what is so funny” she asked him.

He decided to share the image with her. So he reached out for her mind and showed her.

_Feyre was sitting on a bench in a lovely garden surrounded by flowers and birds. Next to her was Lucien, wearing a cream colored tunic that set of his red hair. He was trying to convince her that she didn’t need to go to the nearby village to help with the rebuilding. It didn’t matter what Feyre said, Lucien - and Tamlin - had decided that she wasn’t going and there was nothing she could do about it. It made her feel angry and helpless and before she could stop it, she felt something cold coursing through her veins. Frost glittered at the tips of her fingers  and shot in the direction of the stairs._

_She looked in horror as the pathway and stairs that led into the Spring Court manor that were now covered in ice. Lucien hadn’t noticed the frozen stairs, but he did notice the he pathway that was now coated in ice. “Shit” Lucien murmured as he send a wave of heat over the path, melting the ice. All that was left was a puddle of water at the bottom of the stairs._

_Feyre was about to ask Lucien to take care of the ice on the stairs, when she spotted Tamlin and Ilante coming out of the manor and toward the stairs. Before she could warn them, Tamlin and Ilante reached the stairs and started their decent. Ilante was the first to slip, and as she went down she reached for Tamlin in an effort to keep up right. But as Ilante reached out for Tamlin, he too lost his footing. The both of them fell down the stairs and landed in the mud at the bottom of the stairs._

_Feyre would have felt horrible, if it wasn’t so damn funny. Tamlin had landed face first in the mud, his forest green tunic and face now covered in brown stains. Ilante had belly flopped in it the mud and went sliding forward right into a rosebush._

Rhysand slipped out of Morrigan’s mind, both of them were rolling on the floor, tears rolling down their cheeks.


End file.
